


A Dead Woman's Final Wish

by Marimysterymuffin



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 years prior to canon, Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Disney mom syndrome, OC death, References to canon location, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimysterymuffin/pseuds/Marimysterymuffin
Summary: Guinevere is out of time as she runs from pirates seeking to steal her daughter from her.Just her luck a kind guard with a sun-shaped crest on his armor comes to her aid.





	A Dead Woman's Final Wish

The woman was dying, It was pretty clear… 

 

She was panting, gasping for air, and holding a small form wrapped in a blanket. “Help!” she called out breathlessly. But she was being followed, and her pursuers were gaining on her.

 

“There she is! Get er’!” She heard a man yell. She could scream, she could cry…. But what good would it do….?

 

“Help! Please!” She screamed out. Running, each step became harder. Each breath more labored, pain shooting through her every time her feet hit the ground. The baby in her arms cried. Oh, her poor, sweet little girl. She had to keep her safe. She had to keep running. 

 

Her vision began to blur, she couldn’t….

 

No, she couldn’t go out like this. Her muscles ached, she just wanted… She wanted sleep. But they would take her baby. They would take her, and they would use her, and she couldn’t let her precious daughter grow up amongst pirates who intend to do horrid things to her…

 

She shouldn’t have left. She should have just…. Stayed where she was. She should have stayed at the tree, she was being so brash….

 

And now, here she was, out of steps to take, a crying child in her arms to give away her location… Critical injuries covering her… And pirates chasing her. There was no hope in-

 

“Who’s there?!” A male voice yelled. An unfamiliar one, but, his english was clear… normal. 

 

“M-My name is Guinevere! I-I need help! Please!” She called back. And sure enough, a man in golden armor adorned with a sun appeared. She could almost cry from relief. Oh thank goodness…

 

More of those men appeared from the forest, she was… she was saved! She could hear yelling and metal hitting metal, but her years were ringing… The first one helped to support her. She couldn’t help but lean into him…. What a kind man….

 

“Come on, Guinevere, let’s get you to safety…” he said softly, but she couldn’t walk, even with his help, her legs just.. Stopped.

 

“I can’t...I can’t go on…” she choked, all of her injuries catching up to her. She was, in fact, dying. He seemed to panic. At least… She thinks he was panicking. Ah, yes, that would make sense, there was a dying woman leaning against him…

 

“Just a few steps,” He tried to coax her, but this was likely out of his depths. 

 

She tried… It wasn’t working too well, but, she was trying. Oh, this poor kind man… He surely didn’t deserve this. She couldn’t keep going, even with support she just-

She didn’t need to. The gentleman picked her up. His armor was nice and cool… It felt strangely nice to be pressed against… She felt her consciousness drifting, how strange. Maybe she’ll rest….

 

She came to, hearing the voice of the kind man calling for help. 

“She needs medical attention!” he called. Was he talking about her? A total stranger, here, taking care of her…. Seeking to save her… How kind…

 

Who was he talking to? She could swear she heard other voices…. Her child cried. Oh god, her baby! She tried to sit up, but she couldn’t. Her body wouldn’t move….

 

“Please, Miss Guinevere, stay still,” the kind man said, “It will be awhile before we can get you medical help but…”

 

“Thank you so much,” She replied to him softly. A while, hm? She didn’t quite have a while… A few moments, maybe…. But she wants to see her daughter safe. “For all you’ve done, good sir…”   
  


“Don’t push yourself,” he told her, trying his best to stop her from bleeding. 

 

“I don’t have long. What’s your name?” She asked, a name from the kind man… She would hear it. She wants to know who he is.

 

“James.” he answered quietly, 

 

“Thank you, James.” 

 

“Save your words, we can get you help.”

 

“I don’t have long. Where is my baby?”

 

“She’s safe.”

 

“Can I see her?”   
  
“Absolutely…” 

 

He gently picked up the baby, she was so small, crying still… She was scared, and there was so much chaos… But her mother was relieved to see her. Oh, her sweet little baby girl…

 

Guinevere closed her eyes, yes… Her baby was safe….

“Take care of her for me, or at least…. Find her a loving home…” She didn’t have much time left, she was drifting again….. “Please, James, promise me you’ll take care of Cassandra……”

 

“Cassandra?” he asked, looking at the baby girl, crying in his arms, probably wanting her mother. 

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise. She’ll grow up to be a fine woman.” He said quietly. 

 

That was all she needed to hear…. The world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATULATIONS CAPTAIN! YOU'RE A DAD NOW! Good luck! You'll need it!
> 
> .... And not a Captain yet. 
> 
> Credit to Mod Friday from the Discord server for Cap's name. I didn't come up with that on my own.


End file.
